For Immediate Release
Intro As the firm prepares to go public, Don Draper and Pete Campbell's actions cause them to lose 2 huge clients. Synopsis The episode opens with Cooper, Campbell and Harris getting information from an investment banker on the potential valuation of a Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce public offering. After Cooper and the banker exit the room Pete advises Joan that her share alone would be worth in excess of 1 million dollars. They're concerned that Don may not be as excited in the public offering because he doesn't seem to care about money. But they believe he will be swayed over at the prospect of increasing the company size and status in the advertising community. Roger Sterling awakes in bed with Daisy, a flight attendant. She gets up, gets dressed, and prepares to leave to meet her mother for Mother's Day. Roger without success pleads for her to stay. Finally when he shares that his mother just died, Daisy hops back in bed with him. Pete is back home with Trudy, although she rebuffs any of his his romantic inclinations. Initially he's perturbed but then counters by telling her that things are in store for him at SCDP. Peggy and Abe are in a tenement apartment which is she finds quite dissatisfying. At SCDP, Roger advises Don of an important mustv attend with wives meeting regarding Jaguar. At the Draper's apartment Megan confides in her mother that she feels Don is distant and that the relationship seems to be fading. As the two of them dress in preparation for dinner that evening Marie advises Megan to act more like a lover than a wife. At the Jaguar dinner with Herb is somewhat perturbed that Roger is a no-show. Don, Megan and Marie glare with comptempt at Herb and his wife as they blather on with generally lowbrow conversation. Herb says that he wants Don to have his work reviewed by one of his dealership employees. Don immediately dismisses this and tells Herb that SCDP no longer wants Jaguar's business. When Pete hears this he explodes knowing this could kill the public offering. But, in a well timed and fortunate turn of events Roger enters explaining that he has developed a huge opportunity with Chevrolet. Joan expresses extreme displeasure with Don whom she contends is only concerned with himself, disregarding the other partners, in particular her, and the unsavory methods she had to undertake to win the Jaguar account.The creative team is assembled in Don's office and excitement builds pitch to Chevrolet on a brand-new top-secret car they are developing. Over at CGC Ted finds that his partner Frank has cancer and in the event of his death the other partners would be required to buy out his shares. Presumably this could put the remaining partners in in a tenuous financial position and potentially drive the firm out of business. Pete and Bob Benson are at a brothel when in a brief yet immensely awkward moment Pete encounters his father-in-law. Later, Pete learns that his father-in-law, incensed at Pete's brothel visit, has pulled Vick Chemical's business from SCDP. This is another potentially fatal blow to the SCDP public offering. At CGC Peggy enters Ted's office where he's upset about the possibility of losing the agency. Peggy offers words of encouragement which inspires Ted to kiss her. Later at home, Peggy kisses Abe but hallucinates that he is Ted. In the elevator at Don's apartment Arnold is forlorn over his inability to conduct a heart transplant because of a decision made by his employer. The result is the loss of his opportunity to pioneer a new surgical technique. Don declines the offer of a drink and returns home with his work for the presentation. He wakes Megan as he enters the bedroom and says that he does not plan to sleep before the presentation. Megan performs oral sex on Don. In Pete's office, Pete shouts at someone from Vick Chemical over the telephone, while Bert sits, insisting to speak to his father in law. Joan enters and reports that Roger has heard about Vick Chemical and called from the airport. Bert is confident that Roger will handle the issue. Pete visits his father in law at his office and attempts unsuccessfully to convince him to keep his business with Sterling Cooper. Pete sits with Trudy and vindictively tells her of her father's sexual dalliance. This is seemingly the final straw that will end their marriage. At a hotel bar, the evening before the Chevrolet pitch, Don runs into Ted from CGC. Ted immediately realizes that because both his firm and SCDP are present, the result will be the both of them losing to a larger firm. They concoct a plan to pitch Chevrolet on the basis that CGC will merge with SCDP to service them, and ultimately win the business. Peggy, now finding herself copy chief at one of the top 25 advertising agencies in the United States, sits at her desk and writes the press release announcing the merger. Gallery Category:Season 6